


Baseball Coaches and Librarians

by DestielHardcoreLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Castiel, Coach Dean, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Shy Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a very shy Librarian who has a very big crush on the new baseball coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Coaches and Librarians

* * *

 

 

Castiel peeked through the shelf of books he was currently trying to stock. He was failing miserably...the new baseball coach had sauntered in to use one of the computers and Castiel being a coward....hid.

 

The man was gorgeous...dark blond hair gelled up to stay in place...perfect straight teeth that gleamed when he smiled....oh and that smile...it went straight up to his eyes. Adorable crinkles in the corners of those jade green eyes. He remembered the very first time he walked into the library...Castiel had just walked out of the office, completely freezing in mid step as he took in the beautiful man in front of the counter. He was flashing that amazing smile at his assistant Carmen.

 

The guy barely noticed him. Which didn't really phase him all that much...and the guy was probably straight. It didn't stop Castiel from drooling or daydreaming about the man. Especially when he started to really pay attention to him.

 

It was later that day he finally managed to get the name out of Carmen. Dean Winchester...even his name was hot. After that first day, Dean started coming into the library nearly every other day. He'd flirt with Carmen, give him a fleeting look and then disappear where the computers were.

 

And every time Castiel would find himself sneaking glances at him through the shelves. Carmen caught him a few times...she never did say anything...only gave him a little knowing smile before continuing on her way. He tried to hate her...but she was such a nice girl and never treated him like the weirdo that he was.

 

It had been nearly 3 weeks since the first time he saw Dean and his little “crush” was getting unbearable. Mainly because of the damn dreams that had started to burn into his brain. The first one was innocent enough...but as time went on the more...torturous they became. Last night's had left him sweating and screaming Dean's name into a pillow.

 

“Excuse me?” a deep voice said behind him, making him yelp. The books in his hands crashed to the floor and he completely lost his voice. Dean stood in front of him with a little smirk, green eyes flicking up to meet his. He felt his cheeks flush and he quickly looked away from Dean.

 

“S-Sorry...” Castiel stammered sinking down to pick up the books, his hands trembling a bit. Dean chuckled softly and knelt down to help him. Castiel's face grew embarrassingly red as he plopped them down on the table near his cart. Dean placed the few he picked up next to his and Castiel tried to not react when an arm brushed his.

 

“Didn't mean to startle ya...I just needed help on the computer and the girl up front wasn't there,” he said giving him a warm smile. Castiel swallowed hard and nodded, making his way over to the desks quickly. Thoughts whirled in his brain...3 weeks of flirting with Carmen and he didn't know her name? He mentally shook his head and focused on just trying to help Dean so he could hide again.

 

Once they reached the desks he couldn't help the small smile on his face when he saw Dean's work space...it was a mess. Instantly he leaned forward and organized it a bit. There was chuckle close to his ear and he jumped, spinning around. The crinkles around those green eyes were even more adorable up close...oh god...he was actually smiling at him!

 

“They warned me about you,” He grinned moving to sit on the desk, feet dangling in the air. Castiel swallowed down the wave of embarrassment and tried to look casual as he tilted his head slightly to the side in question.

 

“I told Benny I had to come in here to do some research...” he started but was cut off by a groan from Castiel.

 

“He told you?” He asked, blushing when Dean's eyes widened. His voice was deep and scratchy...not something anyone would ever expect out of him. It was always a little shocking to anyone hearing it for the first time.

 

“Uh...yeah. I guess he left a mess in here and it got you all riled up at him,” he grinned. Castiel rubbed his face again and sighed heavily. Benny didn't just leave a “mess”. It was disgusting...food, trash and a bunch of other things had been left behind and Benny didn't even blink an eye. So...when the History teacher found his way back in the library, Castiel let him have it. Carmen had stared at him, mouth hanging open and eyes wide with amusement.

 

“I usually...don't...um...what do you need help with,” Castiel cleared his throat and forced out a small laugh as he gestured to the computer. Dean gave him a smile before moving closer to him. Castiel sank down in the chair and averted his attention to the screen.

 

Castiel's heart thudded in his chest when Dean leaned in to point at something on the screen, his mouth moving to say something to him. He must have understood or at least heard him because he was typing something and answering his questions. Auto pilot...he didn't know whether to be glad or feel rather pathetic that he could research without really paying attention.

 

“Shit...thanks Cas...that would have taken me forever to find that,” Dean said. Castiel's head shot up and stared wide eyed at Dean.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Oh...yeah...you know...short for you name,” Dean smiled nibbling on his bottom lip. Castiel fought it but his eyes dropped and followed the little nips of teeth and licks of a tongue that grazed those plump lips. He wanted nothing more than to feel them on his own...to taste his mouth. Catching himself starting to lean forward he forced himself to push out of the seat and take a few steps away from the man.

 

“How...how did you even know my name?” Castiel asked crossing his arms around his stomach. Dean shrugged and Castiel blushed even more when those green eyes seemed to trace his body. He pushed that thought out of his mind almost violently...there was no way in hell Dean Winchester would even think of him like that.

 

“I asked the girl who the hot librarian was....” Dean said with a wide grin. Castiel gasped and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang, signaling lunch time was over.

 

“See you around Cas,” Dean grinned grabbing up the papers on the desk. Castiel watched him leave and let out the breath he'd been holding. Did Dean actually think he was hot? That couldn't be right...his mind raced as he stood there for a long time. Shaking his head he glanced back at the desk and saw a notebook on the chair. He snatched it up and quickly made his way out of the library, giving Carmen a little wave as he headed for the door.

 

Castiel nervously walked into the PE building and tried to find Dean's office. There were no other teachers around and he was starting to get a little anxious. Finally he found it at the end of the row and knocked. He waited for a few minutes before pushing the door open slightly. He was no where to be seen.

 

He dropped the notebook on the desk and turned to leave only to find Dean leaning against the door with a devious smile on his face. Castiel took in a breath and froze, not really knowing what to do.

 

“You...you left this...” Castiel stammered pointing at the book. Dean barely glanced at it, his eyes traveling down and then back up to settle on his lips, the smile on his face getting bigger.

 

“Thanks Cas...but I kinda left it there on purpose,” He said pushing away from the door. Castiel noticed the door was locked and was going to ask about it when Dean moved right into his personal space. He backed up until he hit the desk and gasped as Dean kept inching closer until there was only a breath of space between them. Cas's heart was thumping viciously in his chest, he was sure Dean could probably hear it.

 

Dean smiled down at him and Cas held his breath as Dean inclined his head forward, their lips just about to touch when a loud knock exploded into the room. Dean growled in his throat and pulled away. Cas put a hand on his chest as he tried to remember how to breathe. As the coach unlocked the door Cas noticed another door that probably led to the locker rooms...and bolted. He refused to look back even as Dean called after him...he just had to get out of there.

 

He didn't look up or try breathing until he was locked in his own office back in the library. Carmen tried to ask if he was alright but he ignored her, closing the door and flicking the lock. He slid down until he was hugging his knees and took in slow shallow breaths. Dean tried to kiss him...Dean...Winchester tried to kiss him. Why? This was insane...and what the hell was he supposed to do now? He just prayed that Dean would forget where the library even was...

 

* * *

Dean stared at the open door where the hot librarian had escaped through. Shaking his head he yanked open the door to find a smug looking Benny.

 

“You dick...did you do that on purpose?” Dean grumbled. For weeks he had been trying to pluck up the courage to get Castiel to talk to him. He knew the guy was awkwardly shy...it was one of the many things he loved about the guy. Carmen had been a big help telling him little things here and there about him. When he heard that voice for the first time....he knew he was a goner.

 

It didn't help at all that the librarian was damn beautiful. Dark messy hair, big blue eyes and lips he would not mind worshiping for hours with his own...or with other things. His hands seemed to flick his Bic too...and he never had a particular fetish before. But those long slender fingers...he wanted them everywhere on his body...

 

He palmed at his angry erection pressing tightly in his jeans and groaned. Too many nights he got himself off with his own hand fantasizing about the quiet Librarian. Even the sight of him just reading peacefully turned something deep inside his gut into a roiling mess.

 

“Dude...could you wait until I leave at least?” Benny smirked eying his obvious erection, “And yes...I saw him practically running over here. Thought it was my duty as a gentlemen to interrupt before you sully that sweet boy,” Benny laughed. Dean growled and threw something at his best friend.

 

“That...and I think you'd like it better in his office anyway, none of us here to interrupt ya...but wait until after school man. Castiel usually stays about an hour after cleaning up...and Carmen ain't there,” Benny offered. Dean raised a brow at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“What? You think you're the only one who's tried? Come on now brotha...he's fucking gorgeous,” Benny grinned. Dean felt his chest tighten and his face getting a little red in anger. Benny winked at him before disappearing out of his office. Great...his best friend was going after the man of his dreams....not if he could fucking help it. He slumped down at his desk and finished up his work, trying to get the time to pass by faster. When the final bell rang he snatched up his leather jacket and tore across campus to make it to the library in time to see Carmen slip out. Her dark eyes found his and she winked.

 

Everyone was just winking at him today.

 

He slipped in through the door, keeping an eye out for the librarian. Dean didn't see him anywhere, as quietly as he could he made his way over to the shelves. Castiel's cart was stock full so he had to be around somewhere. He turned the corner of one shelf and quickly dived back, leaning forward to peek at him.

 

Castiel was stretched up on his toes to put a book back on the top shelf. The bottom of his dark blue button up riding up to flash a bit of skin had his mouth watering. Dean grinned and moved silently up behind him, loving the sharp gasp escaping when Dean took the book out of his hand. He slipped it into its home but didn't move away, his chest pressing into Castiel's back. He could practically hear Castiel's heart beat thudding in his chest, his breathing turned into pants as his fingers clutched at the shelf.

 

“D-Dean?” He gasped the question, turning his head just slightly. Dean grinned and brushed his lips to the back of his neck, one hand smoothed its way around until it was pressing against Castiel's stomach while the other found Castiel's hand. His fingers loosened their grip on the shelf and Dean weaved his own between.

 

“Tell me you don't want this Cas...and I won't bother you ever again,” He whispered in his ear. Castiel let out a small whimper and Dean couldn't help the small roll of his hips against his ass.

 

“Oh god....” Castiel moaned, his own hips stuttering back against him. The hand on his stomach trailed down to grip his waist as he pushed at him a little harder.

 

“Tell me Cas...tell me you want me,” Dean groaned nipping at his ear. Cas opened his mouth to finally answer him when the door of the library was slammed shut. They froze as footsteps got closer, only to stop just a few aisles from them. Castiel swallowed hard and tried to move away but Dean held onto him with a vice grip.

 

“Dean...please,” he said softly and Dean growled low in his throat, his forehead dropping to his shoulder. He didn't want to move, having Castiel pressed against him in all the right places felt so fucking good...and the librarian was finally starting to respond to him!

 

“Cassie...you here?” A male's voice called out. He frowned and looked down at Castiel who's face had gone pale. Dean pressed a feather light kiss behind his ear before finally pulling away from him, his hand going down to palm at his almost painful erection.

 

“I'm...I'm over here Luc!” Castiel called out, his voice slightly shaky Green eyes found blown out blue and Dean couldn't help but feel a little smug...Castiel bit hard on his lip, those heated eyes trailing up and down. Dean grinned and leaned back on the table, letting him soak it all in, including the huge bulge in his jeans. Castiel swallowed hard and took a step forward but a tall blonde man rounded the corner.

 

“Oh....interrupting something am I?” the man smirked, giving Dean a wink. Dean frowned and then shot a look at Castiel.

 

“Dean...this is my older brother Lucifer....Luc this is...Dean Winchester...he's um...our new baseball coach,” Castiel explained his face turning a beautiful bright shade of red.

 

“Lucifer? Wait...Luc Miles? The world religions teacher at the college?” Dean asked his eyes narrowing at the smirking man. He remembered his little brother going on and on about this guy...he had teased him to no end about having a very gay crush on him. Now he could see why...the guy was pretty hot.

 

“In the flesh...now come on Cassie...today is a very special day!” Luc beamed and Dean caught Castiel rolling his eyes.

 

“Oh?” Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. Castiel hurried past him to start shoving things into his bag. Dean couldn't help staring at him...they had been so close...why the fuck were they constantly getting interrupted?

 

“To make a very long story short...we have a LOT of siblings...our parents decided to go adoption crazy after I was born. Then little Cassie was born...what a surprise! Well....three of our siblings decided it would be adorable to celebrate their birthdays on the same day...that day being now. I'll be in the car little brother...do hurry...I can't stand Inias, Balthazar and Gabriel as it is,” Luc grumbled. He blew a kiss to Dean and spun around to leave the library. Dean watched him go and shook his head, turning his attention on the very flustered librarian.

 

“Cas....”

 

“I...I have to go...I'll...see you tomorrow...” Castiel said trying to not look at him. Dean moved closer and cupped the sides of his face, forcing him to look up. Castiel's dark blue eyes were so blown out he bit his lip to stifle the groan building in his chest. Dean leaned in slowly and Castiel held his breath, his eyes going wide.

 

“Dean...please...” he panted, his breath blowing over his face. He smelled like peppermints and chocolate...and he couldn't hold back anymore. Surging forward he finally brought their lips together. A thousand tiny little pleasurable electric shocks pulsed through his body and he moaned against those lips, pushing him back until Castiel's back met a wall.

 

Castiel whimpered and those long fingers wound into his hair, pulling him even closer. He flicked out his tongue and was rewarded with lips slightly opening. Slowly he slipped his tongue into his mouth and moaned when Castiel's tongue ran along his, the taste of minty chocolate exploding on his taste buds. His hands moved from his face to wrap around his waist, one finding its way even farther to grab a handful of that amazing ass.

 

Dean's tongue traced all around Castiel's mouth, small whimpers and moans feeding into Dean's. He pulled away to let them catch their breaths and smiled when Castiel let out another whimper, his kiss swollen lips chasing after his. He flicked his tongue against his bottom lip before sucking it between his teeth. Castiel shuddered and moaned, his hips jerking forward. Dean moaned softly and pressed him back against the wall, rolling is hips to rub their erections together. Castiel's head fell back and a loud moan filled the room, making Dean snicker. He moved in to kiss him again when a horn blasted from outside.

 

“Fuck...” Dean growled. Castiel sighed heavily and let his head fall on his shoulder, his long fingers digging into his arms as he tried to stop the movement of his hips. Dean bit hard on his lip as Castiel stopped for only a split second before grinding against him hard.

 

“I want this Dean...god do I want this...I want you to fuck me until I'm screaming your name,” Castiel panted and it was Dean's turn to let out an embarrassing whimper. He cupped the librarian's ass and picked him up, his hips thrusting forward to meet his eager body rolls.

 

“I'll give you anything you want baby...I'll even fuck you right here in this library,” Dean panted kissing at Castiel's neck, sucking a patch of skin between his teeth. Castiel cried out and pulled on his hair, his head falling back with a loud thump. The horn blasted again and both of them groaned...there was no way Dean could leave him like this...they were so close...oh god they were so close.

 

Dean sped up his movements, grinding hard into him. Castiel was moaning loudly, his face moving to hide in the groove of his neck.

 

“Oh god!” Castiel cried out, his hips stuttering as his body jerked hard in his arms. He felt lips brush along his neck and he couldn't help but completely loose it right then, cumming hard in his jeans. He moaned and slumped forward, pressing Castiel against the wall. The legs he had been holding fell away and Castiel was panting heavily against his lips as he tried to kiss him. Dean held his face with trembling fingers and kissed him gently.

 

“I..I have to go...” Castiel stammered, clouded blue eyes finding his. He felt himself nod but refused to let him go just yet. He traced those swollen lips with his thumb before gently pulling on his bottom lip. Castiel opened his mouth and Dean licked against the roof of his mouth, tracing at his tongue to get it to come out and play. Castiel whimpered and sucked at his tongue, his own finally coming into action.

 

They stood there for a while, just kissing and letting the euphoria of their orgasm swim around them. He was sitting on one of the tables with Castiel straddling his waist, arms wrapped around each other tightly.

 

“Cassie...oh Jesus Christ! Hurry the fuck up!” Luc shouted. Dean pulled away to see him stalking towards the door again. He chuckled and gazed into Castiel's blushing face.

 

“I'll um...see you tomorrow?” Castiel stammered as he clumsily climbed off of him. Dean caught his flailing arm just before he fell and bit his lip to keep from laughing. Castiel was so fucking adorable it was slowly killing him.

 

“Of course...we're not done talking either,” Dean said giving him a stern look. Castiel smiled brightly at him and Dean had to swallow the rush of feelings about to explode from his mouth. He helped gather up his stuff and walked him to the door. Before he could open it though he gripped Castiel's elbow and pulled him back against him, kissing him hungrily. Castiel melted into him and mewled into his mouth. He bit down on Castiel's bottom lip when he heard the horn go off again.

 

Castiel pouted up at him and Dean kissed his nose and then forehead before gently pushing him towards the door.

 

“Bye Dean...” he said with a huge smile and then disappeared. Dean slumped against the wall a hand rubbing at his face with a huge sigh. Damn.

 

* * *

Castiel followed his oldest brother into The Roadhouse with his hands shoved into his tight jeans. He was so distracted and had been since school, he didn't even see his sister drunkenly dancing on a table.

 

“Anna! Seriously...it's not even 8 o'clock!” he vaguely heard Luc shout. He slumped down into a booth next his brother Inias..the quieter of the “triplets”. A drink was shoved in front of him and he absently drank at it, barely noticing the burn making its way down his throat.

 

His mind was completely and utterly ruined....all he could see and think about was Dean fucking Winchester. That damn smile of his...those hands touching him....soft lips kissing and sucking at his tongue and skin...the strength of those arms picking him up and pushing against the damn wall. When he got home he thought for sure it had all been a very detailed fantasy...until he took a shower. The evidence was right there, glaring at him in the form of a bruise on his neck. He smiled shyly at himself in the mirror and touched it with trembling fingers. Dean Winchester actually wanted him....god he couldn’t wait to get back to school tomorrow.

 

He really wished he would have asked for Dean's number...but he was in such a rush to appease his older brother he forgot. He would gladly stay up all night texting the man and not get any sleep...tomorrow was Friday anyway...

 

“Cassie! What is wrong with him?” he heard Gabriel shout close to his ear.

 

“Don't know...but I did catch him nearly having sex with the new baseball coach in the library,” Luc laughed. Castiel's eyes flew up and glared at him, his face burning red. His siblings...and there were a lot of them, all laughed and a few hands flew out to ruffle his already unruly hair. He groaned and let his head drop down on his arms...feeling very much like the teenager that they treated him like. A few more drinks were passed to him and he gladly drank them

 

“Oh hello...later assholes,” Anna laughed tearing herself away from their table before any of them could stop her. Castiel watched her with bleary eyes stalk up to a really pretty blonde girl. The girl smiled brightly at his sister and both of them headed to the little dance floor. He shook his head and his eyes caught a familiar leather jacket leaning against the bar. His heart sped up and he made to get out of the booth too when he realized he was completely caged in.

 

“Can I get out please?” He asked Gabriel and Balthazar. His brothers looked at him and then in the direction he was staring.

 

“Ooh, is that him Lucy?” Gabriel squealed pointing over at the bar. Castiel opened his mouth to argue when Luc just grinned wide, nodding his head.

 

“And that must be his adorable little...well...huge brother. Ah...he's in my class...well...I may just have to live out one of my fantasies,” Luc grinned and sauntered over to the Winchesters. Castiel made a pained noise and tried to push Inias out on the other side. He started to move but Balthazar shot him a look stopping him.

 

“Dammit...let me out!” Castiel cried. His eyes flicked back at the bar and saw Dean staring at him with a small grin. Grabbing up his beer he walked over, looking at his brothers with an amused smirk.

 

“So...what do I have to do for you to let that one out?” Dean asked. Gabriel's mouth dropped open and quickly glanced at the others. Inias and Balthazar just stared up at him, nothing coming out of their dropped jaws. Inias, thankfully, knew when they were beat and quickly crawled out, finally letting Castiel out of the booth. Dean's hands found his waist when he nearly tripped.

 

“Thanks guys, come on baby,” Dean grinned pulling him away from the table.

 

“How in the hell did Cassie get THAT?!” He heard Gabriel ask and a smug smile tugged at his lips. He probably should have felt insulted but when Dean turned around, pulling him close to dance he forgot why. Dean's hands sat on his hips and Castiel stared up at him biting his lip.

 

“Didn't think I’d get to see you so soon,” Dean said. Castiel smiled shyly and shrugged, moving his hands up strong arms to circle around his neck. Dean smiled and swayed to the beat...it wasn't a slow song but neither of them cared. He didn't really like country/rock type music but he was starting to like this song.

 

_We don't need the aggravation_  
Honey, don't need the pain  
Even though you're nearing starvation  
Well, it's all the same

_What can I say now?_  
What can I possibly do  
To prove to you honey  
I'm in [love](http://www.metrolyrics.com/loving-your-lovin-lyrics-eric-clapton.html#) with you, I'm in love with you

_I'm in love with your loving now, lover  
I'm in love with your loving now, lover_

__ Love that's lost and love that is found  
Natural love that's true  
I need a love that is safe and sound 

Dean was singing it softly in his ear as they moved around to the beat, Eric Clapton's guitar solo getting a grin out of Dean as he suddenly spun him out and then pulled back in, his arms wrapping tightly around him. Castiel couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as they moved around easily. Anna and the blonde girl were dancing in the same way. His sister flashed him a toothy grin and attacked the girl's neck, making her laugh loudly.

  
  


“Wanna get out of here?' Dean whispered against his ear. Castiel bit his lip taking a quick glance over at his brothers. They'd never miss him...

  
  


“Yeah...” Castiel said trying to hide his blushing face when Dean practically yanked him out of the bar. 

  
  


“This...this is your car?” Castiel asked once they were outside and standing in front of a huge beast of a car. He'd seen it in the parking lot but never made the connection. Now...he could definitely see it. Dean stared at him over the top of the car and Castiel couldn't stop the shiver going down his spine. He slid onto the leather seat and bit his lip watching as Dean did the same. He flashed him a cocky grin before tearing out of the parking lot, Castiel clinging to the door handle as he laughed. 

  
  


They didn't really talk on the way to Dean's apartment but it wasn't uncomfortable...there was tension high in the air but that would break once their clothes were off. Castiel licked his dry lips and shifted in his seat, the erection in his pants getting a little too tight. Finally Dean pulled into his parking space. A hand grabbed his wrist, yanking him out through the driver's side. He laughed as he was suddenly pressed into the car, lips eagerly kissing his own. He moaned into his mouth and pulled Dean closer by his belt. Dean smiled against his lips and flicked his tongue out teasingly and Castiel playfully glared at him, pulling his head down with his hands. Their tongues rolled along the other, both becoming quickly addicted to the taste.

  
  


“No one to interrupt us this time,” Dean grinned, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the sidewalk. Castiel swallowed hard and held on tightly, his breathing getting a bit heavier as Dean unlocked his door. He had a fleeting thought that it might be awkward, that they would have to make small talk before they got to it...but no. Dean yanked him in and kicked the door closed before shoving him against it, attacking his neck with his lips and teeth. Castiel gasped and caught onto Dean's hair with one hand, delving his fingers into it. 

  
  


“Dean...bedroom,” Castiel panted, his heart pounding in his chest. Dean pulled away just slightly and rested a hand over his heart, bright green eyes rising up to meet his.

  
  


“Shhh, Cas...I'm gonna take care of you,” Dean whispered leaning in to kiss him. Castiel whimpered and let his eyes flutter close when Dean's tongue slid into his mouth. Dean's hands slid down to cup his ass and he was being picked up, his legs automatically wrapping around his waist. They made their way down the hall and into a room...he wasn't really paying attention. The way Dean was kissing him and touching him was overwhelming...he wanted more. Wanted to wrap it around himself and never come out. 

  
  


Dean dropped him on the bed and he opened his eyes, his breath lodging in his lungs. His eyes glazed over as he watched Dean's shirt slide up his body, revealing a very nice tanned toned chest. Castiel's mouth watered as he took in Dean's body...especially his soft stomach and the very light blond hairs trailing down into his pants hanging low on his hips. Keeping his eyes locked on Dean's, he crawled over and kissed just above his pants. Flicking his tongue out to taste at his warm skin. Dean drew in a breath and he couldn't help grinning...the coach was trying to hold in his stomach to hide the softness.

  
  


He looked up at him through his lashes and smiled, kissing at his tummy around his belly button until his muscles shook and finally he couldn't suck it in anymore. Castiel felt his cock twitch and he moaned, biting at the softness. Fingers carded through his hair and Castiel looked up again to see the self consciousness bleed away. His hands skimmed over his skin, massaging at his sides and playfully pinching at the little flab. Dean winced and Castiel quickly licked at the spot, his eyes never leaving Dean's.

  
  


“You're gorgeous Dean and this...” Castiel sucked on his skin and grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin, making the man buck a little at him, “Is almost too fucking hot.”

  
  


“Fuck Cas, c'mere,” Dean growled grabbing at his face to bring him up, crashing their lips together. Castiel was vaguely aware of his clothes being pulled off but he couldn't focus on anything but Dean's mouth. He was pushed back and grinned as his pants were roughly pulled off, his briefs pulling down on one side. Dean grinned up at him and caught the waistband of his underwear with his teeth, bringing them down his legs slowly. Castiel swallowed hard and held his breath when Dean looked down at him for the first time. 

  
  


“Holy fuck Cas...” he moaned. Castiel's eyes slammed shut, Dean's mouth closing over his hipbone, teeth scraping at his skin. Soft little pants escaped between his parted lips, Dean's mouth kissing at him until finding his other hip bone. He bit down on his lips and couldn't help thrusting up against him, wanting more. Dean snickered and Castiel opened his mouth to say something but warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking greedily. He cried out and arched off the bed, his hands stretching above his head as he spread his legs more. 

The last relationship he had never got drawn out like this...it was always a quick fuck and then go on with their day. Foreplay was non existent and he almost forgot how good it could all be. He loved stretching out as he was played with, and Dean was playing him so fucking good. That tongue traced up his shaft and dipped into the slit, drops of pre-cum steadily dribbling out. 

“Fuck you look so good baby,” Dean moaned sucking on his head and Castiel cried out again, his hips thrusting up. Dean moved his hands under his thighs to move them over his shoulders and then slid under his ass, helping him thrust up into his mouth. Castiel's eyes rolled up into his head and rolled his hips languidly, the growing orgasm spreading out through his body.

  
  


“Oh god yes! Ungh, Dean!” Castiel panted, his hand dragging through Dean's hair as his hips sped up. All too soon Dean was pulling away and Castiel's hand flew between his legs to cut off the intense need to cum. Dean grinned down at him and sat up to pull off his pants, Castiel sat up to eager help him rip off the offending denim. 

“Roll over,” Dean said rubbing his leg. Castiel did as he asked, hugging a pillow close to his chest. It smelled like Dean and he bit his lip hard at the first touch of tongue on the cheek of his ass. Rough hands pulled at his waist and he rose up on his knees, trying very hard to keep the needy whines down. No one had ever done this to him before...but he always fantasized about it. Fingers spread his cheeks and he nearly screamed when Dean licked at his hole.

Dean teased him over and over again, his fingers tracing his hole before slipping deep into him. He was brought embarrassingly close to the edge again as two fingers pumped into him and his tongue licking at his balls. Castiel pushed back against his fingers and called out Dean's name when he touched his prostate, teasing at it.

“Dean please...” he begged and he could just see the smile on the man's face. Dean kissed the small of his back before he was spun back around. He blindly grabbed for the lube and spread some over his fingers. Licking his lips he grabbed for Dean's cock, pumping it slowly. Dean fell forward, his hands on either side of his head. His fingers gripped him tight and he loved the way Dean shook above him, nearly falling apart when he dragged his thumb over his slit. 

Dean pulled away and draped Castiel's legs over his arms as he slowly slid into him. Castiel gasped and closed his eyes tight as the burn spread through his body, the pain very slightly over riding the pleasure. He relaxed as much as he could and let out his breath in a rush when he finally bottomed out.

“Oh fuck you're tight,” Dean moaned, thrusting his hips slowly barely pulling out of him. Castiel closed his eyes again and bit his bottom lip as he grinned, the pain completely melting into pleasure. His hands stretched above his head again and gripped the edge of the mattress, letting his hips roll and taking Dean in even deeper. Dean grinned down at him and sat back on his haunches, thrusting up into him a bit harder.

“That feels so good Dean,” Castiel moaned digging his fingers into the sheets. Dean let his legs go and leaned forward, catching his lips in a passionate kiss, their hips starting to move in a fast and almost rough pace. Dean's hand cradled the back of his head and Castiel moved his hands to dig his fingers into his back, pulling him closer.

“You close baby?” Dean panted against his lips. Castiel nodded, crying out as Dean pinned his hands above his head and slammed hard into him. His free hand held his hips down into the bed. Castiel's vision was getting blurry and his entire body trembled.

“Let go Castiel,” Dean whispered in his ear and he nearly blacked out. He never came so hard before, his body lifted off the bed and all he was aware of was the sensation of Dean's cum filling him as he floated. He didn't remember passing out but the next thing he knew Dean was kissing him slowly, his cock still buried deep inside of him.

“There you are,” Dean smiled sucking on his bottom lip. Castiel moaned and clenched around him, grinning when he felt Dean's cock twitch.

“Fuck...mmm, keep doing that,” Dean moaned dipping his head into the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. Castiel licked his lips and moved his hips along with tightening around his hardening cock.

As they started on round two...Castiel had a fleeting thought of how they were so not going to get any sleep that night.

  
  


* * *

Dean rubbed his forehead, trying to concentrate on his team's practice. He was exhausted but he couldn't regret only getting 2 hours of sleep before he and Castiel had to get up. When his alarm went off, Dean was scared that Cas would close up on him again...maybe think the whole thing was a mistake. But when those blue eyes shined up at him with a happy smile...his heart swelled. They made out slowly until the very last moment and hurried to get ready for the school day. The other teacher's...and even some of the students had made some comments when they arrived on campus together. Cas didn't even care, just a little dippy smile on his face the entire way to the library. Dean gave him a brief kiss goodbye...not really sure where they stood with each other.

  
  


Cas surprised him kissing him back before disappearing into his office. Dean felt like skipping...but he buried that urge down. 

  
  


“So I hear you nailed the librarian,” Benny smirked moving to stand next to him. Dean glared at him.

“That's none of your damn business...” Dean said turning away from him.

“I'm just fucking with ya Dean...I'm happy for him. I've known the guy since college...had a bit of a crush on him back then. Had to watch him go through some pretty shitty guys...probably why he's so shy now. I know you're a good guy and'll treat him good...I'll be on your ass if you don't,” Benny winked at him and sauntered off towards the main building. Dean watched him and couldn't help but smile.

He dismissed his team and looked up to see some of them making wolf whistles. Turning around he saw Castiel leaning against the bleachers with a little grin on his face. God the man was unbelievably sexy. He had on the jeans from the night before but had to borrow one of Dean's shirts. At first he tried to hand the man one of his nicer shirts but his chest tightened when Cas snatched up his Batman one instead. That little smile his new lover gave him as he slipped it on made his heart do little flips. He even pulled on the green military jacket Dean had thrown over his couch. He snapped his head back to his team and they just laughed, telling him to get lost. Laughing to himself he jogged over to Castiel and pulled him in for a tight hug, his hands running up his sides under the jacket.

  
  


“Hi...” Dean said brushing his lips along the stubble of his jawline. Castiel made a soft mmm sound and turned his head to kiss him, a soft moan vibrating into his mouth. 

  
  


“Hello Dean...I was wondering if you would like to spend the weekend with me?” Castiel asked shyly, his face turning a little red. Dean laughed and pecked his lips a few times before Cas laughed, pulling on the back of his neck to keep him still. They shared a slow sensual kiss that left them a little breathless before Cas was pulling back just enough to look up at him.

“Fuck yeah...and every single one after,” he finally answered. Castiel's face brightened with that beautiful gummy smile of his and hugged Dean tightly.

  
  


  
  



End file.
